


The Elder Oak

by thequickbrownfox



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequickbrownfox/pseuds/thequickbrownfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fellowship has only recently departed Imladris on their long journey to destory the one ring. However one member is soon to find out that danger can be found even among those that they consider friends. Will trust be destroyed or will there always be hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sunlight shone through the early morning sky filtering between the leaves of the forest below as another day dawned on the fellowships quest to destroy the one ring. Ten days had passed since leaving Rivendell and they were now entering the region of Hollin, near the foothills of the Misty Mountains. This area was once a great Elvish centre, through many ages had passed since this time and now only ruins could be found among the trees.

  
Each member of the fellowship was looking forward to reaching their next resting place as they had been walking at a steady pace throughout the entire night. Gandalf had informed them not long ago that he knew of a cave, only a couple of miles away that would be an ideal place to camp for the day.  
Legolas wasn’t too keen about heading to a cave, he disliked being beneath the earth, away from the sun. However he knew it would be a secure location away from any unwanted eyes. I wish that I had more time to explore this area, he thought as he looked around. He sensed the presence of his kin from long ago in the surrounding trees and they sang out to him of their joy at having an elf amongst them once again.

  
Being the rear-guard, he looked forward at the other member of company and considered whether they could also sense the joyfulness of the trees around them. Aragorn, who was walking just ahead of him, would probably be aware of the song of the Taurë even though, as a mortal, he would not be able to hear it. Of Mithrandir, leading the fellowship at the head of the line, he did not know. The wizard is more than the old man that he looks to be, the elf thought knowledgably. Perhaps I should ask him during our rest he decided, as he directed his eyes towards Boromir, who was leading the companies’ pack pony Bill. The man was carefully looking around making Legolas wonder if he could also sense the Taurë song but did not know how to understand it and had therefore taken it as a threat. Looking at the rest of his companions, the elf knew that the dwarf, who was currently walking among the hobbits, would be completely unaware of the song, while the hobbits themselves looked so tired that they probably couldn’t pick out any of the sounds of the nature around them. Their thoughts would only be on the cave ahead of them and their next meal.

                                                                                                             

A peculiar alteration in the Taurë song suddenly diverted Legolas attention and with keen eyes he looked out amongst the nearby trees seeking the reason for the change. On his left, in a clearing not far from the path, he noticed an ancient Elder oak, all twisted and bent, whose song was not like that of the surrounding younger trees. Feeling unconsciously drawn toward this Elder oak, he stepped off the path, not noticing the distancing of his companions as they continued along the path and moved into the clearing.

                                                                                              

  
As he reached the ancient tree he called to it seeking to find an answer to the riddle of its song. However to his surprise, he received no answer from the oak. Its song did not change in response to his calls. However the surrounding trees sang out in warning, danger, danger they called. The elf tense in concern, seizing his bow from his back he looked around trying to seek out the threat. Sensing nothing amiss he stepped towards the oak and reaching out placed his hand of the rough, moss covered bark expecting to feel the same warning of the surrounding trees. What he did not expect was his hand to go firmly through the bark and into the tree itself.

  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

  
Swiftly walking along the overgrown ancient Elvish pathway that lead the fellowship ever closer the Misty Mountains, Aragorn peacefully listened to birds singing in the surrounding trees, wishing that he could hear the song of the Taurë that he knew would be enchanting within this region. As he turned toward his elf friend, who was following behind him to ask if the song was as wonderful as he imagined it to be, he heard a startled cry which chilled him to his bones.

I know that voice!

“Legolas!” he cried out as he quickly spun about. Seeing no elf in sight, his fear rapidly increased. Sensing the other members of the fellowship approaching, he hurriedly turned towards them saying “Something has happened to Legolas. He was behind me only a few moments ago. We must find him”.

  
With fearful looks, the fellowship speedily ran back along the track searching for any signs of the missing elf. After only a couple of paces Gimli suddenly saw movement to the right in a clearing not far from the path. Calling out to the others he ran into the forest towards what he now saw as the struggling figure of the elf. As he reached the clearing he abruptly stopped unable to believe what he was seeing. Dragging his eyes from the scene before him, he turned to see the arrival of the others and watched as their faces took on the same look of astonishment and horror that he knew would be upon his own.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Legolas’ hand first went through what was supposed to be the firm truck of the oak, his heart seemed to skip a beat. An evil, one that he had never felt before, rushed into his mind and spread throughout his entire body. It was like no Orc, warg or spider. This was an ancient evil, one that had been asleep for many ages.

He sought to pull his hand hastily from the inside of the tree. However something was preventing him from doing so and was in fact pulling him further inside. A searing pain shot through his wrist as his trapped hand was twisted around and he had no choice but to turn so that his back was towards the oak. As soon as it touched the truck, rough thin branches began to coil around his legs and free arm. He thrashed about attempting to free himself but the tree was too strong and had him firmly ensnared. Looking out he suddenly noticed Gimli, followed by the rest of the fellowship, appear from the forest. As they approached the oak harden its grip upon him and pain sprouted throughout his body. He clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out and show the fear and pain that was slowly consuming him. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Aragorn’s eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him. An ancient Elder oak stood alone within the clearing surrounded by a forest of younger trees. Its limbs were twisted and bent. Its bark was dark and moss covered. Seeing his Elvish friend, he at first thought that he as leaning against the Elder oak. However he quickly realised, to his horror that Legolas was imprisoned inside the tree. The elf’s right leg from ankle to mid-thigh was covered by the dark bark. While only his foot and knee could be seen on the left. Both arms were encased, with his right arm down by his side and his left twisted up next to his head. His left hand was still tightly clasping his bow. The elf’s head was locked in place by the bark that surrounded his neck and reached up towards his ears. A look of distress and fright was upon the elf’s face. 

With sudden apprehension the ranger began to slowly approach the trapped elf. “Legolas” the man whispered softly looking up into the elf’s eyes seeking to reassure his frighten friend. Suddenly, however, the blue-grey eyes filled with pain and Aragorn watched in both surprise and dismay as the oak’s black bark tightened around his friends’ limbs. Drawing away from the tree, he was relieved to see the bark loosen and his friends’ breathing, which had stopped during the attack, returned to a more normal, if rapid, pace.   
“What is this evil?” he asked, looking towards the wizard, who now stood at his side surveying the tree with obvious disgust. 

“It is an ancient evil, one that feeds off the lives of immortals” answered the wizard grimly “It has survived much longer than any others of its kind. They died out many ages ago.”   
“We must do something” declared Gimli angrily as he stood at the wizards’ side. He may not get along with the elf but seeing him trapped inside the tree was something that filled him with repulsion. He stepped forward determined to do what he could, when he was startled to see the bark of the oak begin to move. It looked as if something was pressing outwards trying to break free. He stepped back in revulsion as a face appeared in the moss covered bark. At first he thought that the face was part of the trunk, but then realised that the face was made up of skin, so winkled and grey, that it only seemed as if it was part of the tree itself.

The eyes were the first feature that he noted as they were filled with an unimagined terror, one that caused the dwarfs’ heart to seize for a brief moment. What had they seen that could have caused such terror? Gimli thought in disbelief, unable to comprehend such horror. Directing his attention to the rest of the face he realised that something about the face looked familiar. The ears, they were pointed. This was once an elf, he thought in astonishment, an ancient elf from long ago. Had he been trapped in this tree for all this time? Just as Legolas is now. It was a thing that he would not wish on his worst enemy, let alone an elf who loved the woods, as much as the dwarf loved the deep caverns of his home. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Legolas had felt a stirring in the wood beside him and from the corner of his eye he watched as something pressed its way out from the bark. He saw his companions step back in horror as they took in what they had seen. After a brief moment of silence a sudden voice harshly rang out from the bark beside him, a voice that filled him with dread. “The elf is mine” it said. The voice spoke in several different tongues, each at the same time. Legolas was able to make out Quenya, Sindarin, as well as the common western tongue of men. “We will become one. I will be renewed and become strong once more” the tree continued.

The Elvish Prince unexpectedly felt a tingling sensation on the back of his head as if several small vines were slowly wrapping themselves around his hair. He tried to pull his head away from the tree but found that it was firmly held in place. Sensing movement below him, he looked down to see a vine creeping its way up his chest and towards his neck. An abrupt feeling made him shiver and he clamped his teeth together. He knew what the Elder oak was planning to do. 

“Open up, Elf” the tree demanded as the vine reached his chin and crept towards his mouth. He pressed his lips together, knowing that in the end it would be useless. 

“I will make you” said the tree angrily. Legolas felt an intense pain radiate up from his lower left arm as it was squeezed by the oak. With a sickening crack Legolas, along with the rest of fellowship, heard the snapping of bones. His bow fell from his hand and a cry was torn from his lips. 

As soon as his mouth opened, the vine shot into his mouth and down his throat. He immediately gagged as his throat tried to expel the foreign object. He coughed and spluttered. His breathing became rapid as he tried to gain more air into his lungs. The rough bark of the vine tore at his throat and the pain was unbearable. His body shook in agony and panic, as his mind screamed out for help. He tried to call out to his friends, to anyone, but he could make no sound with the vine down his throat. He could was unable to see where the other members of the fellowship were for his eyes were tightly shut and try as he might he could not get them to open. 

Suddenly there was a commotion of noise all about him. He could feel wind against his skin and the entire oak began to move and twist, its bark tightening and loosening constantly around his body. Abruptly he felt hands seize his wrists and voices called out to him. He had no idea what was happening around him, all he could do was concentrate on trying to breath.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The fellowship could only watch on in horror as the face appeared from out of the bark and began to speak. The voice in which it spoke was like none they had never heard before. It was as if several voices were all speaking at once and in several different languages, yet every one of them could understand exactly what being said. “The elf is mine” The tree declared. “We will become one. I will be renewed and become strong once more.”

Aragorn watched as his Elvish friend’s eyes widened at the statement. He knew that the elf was unable to see the face from the position he was in, but he would be well aware of any plans that the oak had for him. I need to do something, anything. He thought. I can’t just stand here and watch. But what can I do? If we get any closer, the Elder could easily crush him. Even as Aragorn pondered this dilemma, a sudden crack rang throughout the clearing. Everyone startled as they heard the elf cry out in pain. It seemed to Aragorn as if time slowed down as he watched a twisting vine enter the elf’s throat. He saw Legolas thrash in pain and terror as the vine travelled down his throat and obstructed his airway.

                                                                                       

  
He had just started to move forward determined to do something, anything, when there was suddenly a great clamour that seemed to come from all around them. He watched in amazement as the younger trees surrounding the ancient oak began to move and bend. He felt the ground begin to move beneath him as if he was caught on a boat during a sudden storm. The roots and branches of the forest are attacking the Elder oak, he realised. They are creating a distraction so we can rescue our friend.

Seizing the opportunity that the trees had given them, the fellowship moved as one towards the oak that held their friend. “Legolas” Aragorn called as he took hold of the elf’s wrist. “We are here. We will get you out soon. Just hold on mellon nin”. There was no response from the elf apart from a small decrease in his struggling. His breathing was still rapid and Aragorn knew that they needed to get him out of the tree immediately or else he may not survive much longer.

Using their weapons the fellowship slashed and tore at the bark of the Elder. The oak twisted and turned as if it was in pain as it was attacked by both the fellowship and the surrounding trees. The face within the tree screamed in anger. However the eyes still showed the same look of terror as it did when it had first appeared. After what seemed like an eternity to the fellowship, the oak finally released Legolas’ right arm and leg and after a bit more struggle they managed to free his left arm and leg as well. The tricky part, however, was what to do about the vine which was still within the elf’s throat. Aragorn knew that they wouldn’t be able to pull it out right there and then as it may cause even more damage than it had already done.

“Hold him still’” instructed Aragorn to Gandalf and Boromir, who were closest to the elf. “I need to cut the vine”.

“Is that a good idea?” asked Pippen worriedly “Can’t we just remove it?”

“No, I can’t risk it doing more damage” replied Aragorn “If I cut it, I can remove it in a safer place”.

As if to prove his point, the ground beneath their feet seemed to just open up as thousand of roots raised themselves from the earth. Each one was twisting and curling around another as if fighting a great battle. Bill reared up in fright nearly causing Sam who was holding his lead to fall and let go. Pippin ran to help him but suddenly cried out in fear as the ground beneath him all but vanished. Just as he began to fall into the newly created hole, an arm grabbed his wrist firmly. “Hold on Pip. I’ve got you” said Merry as he pulled his best friend from the edge of the pit. Keeping a tight hold on the younger hobbit, he quickly helped Sam and Frodo, to calm the pony, before shouting out to the others. “We need to get out of here”.

Giving a quick glance at the hobbits to ensure they were all safe, Aragorn grabbed his knife and after making sure that the wizard and the Gondorian had a good hold on the elf, he placed the end of the blade next to the elf’s chin. With a quick swipe he cut through the vine that was within the elf and released his friend from the tree. Legolas fell into the Ranger’s arms, pulling several small vines that were wrapped around his hair along with him. Aragorn could feel the elf’s body shaking uncontrollably. However he seemed to be unresponsive and his eyes were closed. His face was pale, almost white and his lips were slowly turning blue.

“Come, let’s get away from here” he called to the others as he moved away from the still twisting oak. With one final look at the face within the tree, which was still screaming in anger, he carefully but quickly lead the way through the writhing roots back to the path they had been following only moments before. They ran on until they were well way from the fighting trees and in a small clearing close to the path, they stopped and Aragorn gently lowered the elf on to the ground. Quickly accessing his friend’s condition, he knew that they needed to remove the vine now. Hold on, mellon nin he thought to the elf. It will be over soon.

“Boromir” he called to the other man, “Help me to move him onto his side. He will struggle as I remove the vine so you will all need to hold him still” signalling to the rest of the group. As they turned the elf, Legolas gasped in pain and his eye’s flickered but did not stay opened very long. “I’m sorry” the Ranger uttered to his frighten friend “Just relax, it will be over soon”.

Once the others had positioned themselves around the elf in order to help kept him still, Aragorn gripped the vine. He knew he had to remove it quickly but at the same time ensure that he didn’t further injure the elf, or cause him to choke. With a sudden reluctance, he slowly started to pull the vine from his best friend’s throat.

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

It had been a surprised to Legolas when he felt himself being released from the oak. He had assumed that he would be stuck inside the tree for many ages, just as the elf he felt beside him had been. He could not imagine being trapped for so long in such terror and darkness.

He did not know who or what had grabbed him when he fell, but he hoped that they would take him away from this evil place. He tried to reach up to remove the vine from his throat but his whole body shook uncontrollably and his hands seemed as if they were a mile away. Instead he just concentrated on trying to breathe around the obstruction that was within his throat. As his body was jolted by the steps of whatever it was that carried him, it seemed as if something was tearing around inside of him, causing him extreme pain. It was therefore a relief when he felt himself being carefully lowered onto soft grass-covered ground. The pain diminished as his body was able to finally lay still. However the peacefulness did not last long as he was soon rolled over onto his side and several hands held him firmly in place.

Legolas heard a calm, soothing voice speak softly into his ear, but his dazed mind would not allow him to understand the words it was speaking. However he knew that it was a voice of a friend and it helped him to relax and slow his breathing. Suddenly, however, it felt as if his throat and insides were on fire, as the vine was pulled from his throat. He tried to free himself from the hands that were holding him, wanting the torture to stop. The rough bark tore once more at his throat and he could taste blood in his mouth. As the vine’s ending reached the back of his throat, he began to choke and as the last of the vine was removed, his body curled in on itself. His stomach protested against the recent intrusion and he vomited up blood and green bile. His tortured throat seemed to scream in agony as his stomach continued to rebel and after what seemed a lifetime, the heaving finally stopped. A great weariness came upon him and he welcomed the darkness that followed as his mind fled from the pain.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

  
Aragorn sagged in relief as Legolas finally stopped heaving and gave into unconscious. It tore at him that he was unable to help ease his friend’s pain, only being able to hold him steady while his body rebelled. Using a piece of his cloak he wiped the elf’s face and then turned his eyes towards the rest of the fellowship who were all looking at the elf with expressions of distress and apprehension.

  
“We need to get to the cave” he informed the others “Morning has well and truly risen and we cannot risk being seen by possible spies. I can care for Legolas further once we get to safety”

  
“Yes, we have linger in the morning light far too long” Gandalf confirmed as he watched the ranger quickly but carefully pick up the unconscious elf. “Come, this way. The cave is not far from here” he said as he turned back onto the path.

  
It did not take long for the fellowship to reach their destination. The cave was set below a small grass-covered hill with a swift flowing stream running nearby. The neighbouring trees provided the company protection from any unwanted eyes. It would be an ideal place for the fellowship to stay and recover from the mornings events. Pippin hesitantly approached the cave and peered in not sure what to expect. He was surprise to find that it was larger than he had envisioned it to be and that the floor consisted of soft fine dirt with only a sprinkle of those annoying stones that would dig into a hobbit’s back when they were trying to sleep.

  
“This isn’t a bad as I thought it would be” he said to Merry as his fellow hobbit came to stand at his side. “You’re right Pip. It’s not too bad for a cave, though I would prefer a nice cosy hobbit hole any day” agreed Merry as he moved to the side to allow Aragorn, who was still holding the unconscious elf, to enter the cave. “Pippin” called the ranger as he passed. “Could you please lay out one of the blankets near this corner” motioning to a soft patch of dirt near the cave wall. Pippin quickly did as he was asked and soon Aragorn was able to place Legolas carefully on top of the blanket. As his broken arm touched the ground, the elf made a small moan and shifted slightly.

  
“It’s okay nin mellon. You’re safe” Aragorn reassured the elf as he placed a hand upon his brow to assess his friend’s condition. Looking up the ranger noticed Gandalf approaching. “I have taken a look around and have sensed no evil following us for the moment. I believe that it would be safe enough to risk a small fire” the wizard announced as he took in the condition of the fellowship’s only elf. “That would be good’ replied the man looking at the rest of the fellowship, who were busy unpacking Bill, getting water and laying out their blankets. “We will need to heat water for Legolas and a hot meal would likely help raise everyone’s spirits after the events of this morning”

  
Once the wizard had left to organise the collecting of firewood and the preparation of a hot meal, Aragorn returned his gaze to his Elvish friend and began to check him for any further injuries other than the ones that he already knew of. After a few minutes he heard a small pattering of feet indicating the arrival of one of the hobbits. Looking up he saw Frodo approaching, carefully carrying a small bowl of what looked to be hot water. “Will he be alright?” ask the hobbit on his arrival as he looked down at the injured elf. To Frodo the elf did not look well at all. He looks terrible, his skin is much too pale and his lips are tinged with blood!

  
The ranger smiled reassuringly at the concerned hobbit as he reached up to take the bowl. “Do not worry Frodo” he said. “Elves have an amazing healing ability. His throat may be sore for a few days to come but he should begin to wake soon”. As if to prove his point, Legolas began to stir and his eyes flickered as he slowly returned to the waking world.

  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

  
Legolas was much disorientated when he awoke and at first he could not remember falling unconscious or any of the events leading up to it. As the mornings events slowly returned to him, he tried to work out where he was. He could tell that he was lying down within an enclosed area, as there was no breeze on his skin and the air was slightly stale. Pushing his senses further he discovered voices speaking and after a moment he was able to understand them. They are calling my name, he thought to himself. Turning his attention to the condition of his body he realised that he could feel a hand upon his shoulder and another smaller one stroking his brow. However, with the arrival of this new sense, he also became aware that his throat and left arm were in immense pain. Trying to overcome it, he sucked in a deep breath, only to discover that it worsen the pain in his throat. He began to cough as he felt something begin to block his airway.

  
“Calm down mellon nin” a voice called to him “It will be okay”.

  
He felt himself being positioned so that he was now lying on his left side and soon discovered that breathing was becoming easier. A hand ran slowly along his back until the coughing subsided and he found that he could breathe once again without effort, so long as he did not breathe too deeply. A soft cloth was wiped along his lips and he realised that he could taste blood upon his tongue. The thought made him nearly gag. The pain was still present and he knew that he must have serious injured his throat. He just hoped that his healing abilities had not been damaged during the attack from the Elder oak and that the pain who soon lessen.

  
Trying unsuccessfully to open his eyes he heard the voice call his name once again. It was filled with worry and concern. After a few moments he recognised the voice to be that of Aragorn his friend of many years. “Try and drink this. It will help to sooth your throat” the ranger said as the elf felt a bowl being placed at his lips. As he tried to raise his head, he was horrified to discover that he was too weak to do so. It felt as if his head and limbs were made of lead. Before he could learn more about this issue, someone helped him to lift his head so that he could take a slip of the drink. The liquid was surprisingly pleasant on his tongue. However as he tried to swallow, a searing pain shot throughout his throat. His body shook in pain and he tried to roll over as he coughed up the medicine.

  
“I’m sorry, mellon nin, so sorry. I know it hurts, but it will help, please try to drink some of it” he heard Aragorn plea to him. Not liking to hear the worry in the ranger’s voice, he tried to calm his body once more. He did managed to drink a couple of slips before the pain became too much and he refused anymore. As he felt the man gently lower him back onto the blanket covered ground, a wave of exhaustion shot through him. I hate feeling so weak, never before have I been so weak that I could not move my arms or even open my eyes!

  
As if reading his mind, he heard Aragorn say “Do not worry, mellon nin, you will recover soon. I believe that the oak may have produced a chemical that causes paralysis-like symptoms. Once it is out of your system, you should start to recover your movement. Just rest and let your body heal.” Thankful that there was an explanation for the weakness he was feeling, Legolas still felt that, as an elf, he could not show that he was as weak as he felt that he must look to the others. He needed to open his eyes, if only for a moment. Using more energy than should be physically necessary, he finally managed to open his eyes enough to look around the darken cave.

  
From his position at the back of the cave he could see the entire company and was glad that no one else appeared to have been injured by the Elder oak. Everyone it seemed was very much concerned with his health however, as even through Gimli and Boromir were currently tending to the small fire, he could see that they kept glancing over at him as to check on his condition. Mithrandir he could see was keeping watch near the entrance to the cave, along with Merry, who was spending more of his time looking into the cave than looking out of it. Sam and Pippin were in the process of preparing breakfast, though they too were looking in his direction most of the time. Realising that there was one hobbit missing from the group he turned his eyes back to the more immediate area around him and discovered Frodo’s, as well as Aragorn’s worried faces looking down at him.

  
“Finally” he heard Aragorn say and belatedly realised that they had probably been trying to get his attention since the time he had first opened his eyes. He wondered why he had not heard them, before realising that his mind was struggling to keep up with the events around him and could only focus on one thing at a time, much to his dismay. Noticing again that his focus was drifting he turned his attention back to Aragorn in time to hear him ask “How are you feeling?” Legolas would have laughed if his throat hadn’t been so sore. That was an absurd question to ask someone who just had a branch shoved down their throat.

  
“I know, I know. That was a stupid question to ask” Aragorn acknowledged, a small smile growing upon his lips, having realised what the elf was thinking. “Apart from your left arm and throat, do you pain anywhere else?” On opening his mouth to respond, the elf recognised that he would not be able to speak. It just wasn’t possible at the moment. The small amount of medicine he had drank after he had awaken had helped to reduce the pain, but it had not helped the swelling enough to allow him to speak. “Just nod your head, if you can” the ranger suggested, having comprehended the problem. Legolas was grateful when he found that he was able to move his head, if only slightly, and indicated to Aragorn that apart from his arm and throat, his head was the only other part of him that was hurting.

  
“Is the pain in your head bad?” asked Frodo concerned, as he watched Aragorn check the elf’s head for injuries. Shaking his head in a negative gesture, since the pain was nothing like that of his throat, Legolas felt his body beginning to fall into a healing sleep. Just as his eyes closed once more, he heard the ranger say “Rest Legolas, we are here to watch over you. Rest and recover”


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“He will be okay, won’t he, Strider?” questioned Frodo as they watched the elf fall into a deep healing sleep. He had already asked the ranger when he had first come over with the bowl. However Legolas still looked extremely unwell and the hobbit could not get the image of the vine going down the elf’s throat out of his mind. “Worry not Frodo. He will recover quickly. His body has only just started to heal, but it will not be long before he is once again singing songs to you hobbits” Aragorn replied, reassuring the anxious hobbit.

As Frodo moved away to help Sam and Pippin with the meal, the ranger returned his attention to the sleeping elf. Through he really did believe what he had told the hobbit, he was concerned at what effect the attack may have on the elf. He was sure that the physical hurts would heal quickly. However for an elf, especially a wood elf, an attack by a tree was unheard of and he did not know what effect in would have mentally on the elf who loved all types of living creatures. Would he still trust the forest as he always had done or would there now be a wariness within him that may cause this trust to fail? The ranger did not know.

Turning his mind from these thoughts Aragorn started to treat the elf’s injuries. Gently feeling around his friend’s neck, he was pleased to discover that he could not feel any serious issues apart from the damaged throat. If he could get the elf to drink enough of the healing tea, it should help not only with the pain but also reduce the swelling. Lightly examining the elf’s broken arm, he was relieved to find that it was only a simple break and a strong splint, along with the elf’s own natural healing abilities would allow it to heal within the next few days.

After a careful examination, the ranger discovered that the elf’s only other injuries were a few bruises, a slightly sprained right wrist and two fractured ribs, which he bound to protect them from causing any damage to his lungs. Moving his hand through the elf’s long blonde hair he was surprised to find several small vines that seemed to be imbedded within the elf’s scalp. Peering closer he saw that they had gone through the skin and had began to burrow through into the bone. “It is lucky that we managed to release him when we did” said Gandalf, who had arrived earlier to help Aragorn splint the elf’s broken arm. “It seems that they did not have a chance to dig deeper. Had they had gone through the bone, then it is unlikely that we would have been able to remove him from the oak and if we had he would have never been the same”. Trying not to think too much into this statement, Aragorn helped Gandalf carefully pulled each vine from the elf’s skull, checking each time to ensure that it had not broken through the bone. It was an utter relief when they found that the wizard’s words proved to be correct and none had gone too deeply into the skull.

Once all the wounds were tended to and they were sure that the elf was resting peacefully, Gandalf and Aragorn made their way to the small camp fire where the rest of the fellowship was sitting. Sam and Pippin were dishing out a meal of rabbit and vegetable stew. After accepting a bowl from Sam, Aragorn updated everyone on Legolas’ condition and reassured that he would recover fully. “How long will we need to stay here?” asked Pippin as he took in the ranger’s words. “Not long I believe” answered the wizard as he looked towards Aragorn in confirmation.

“I believe we should be able to leave by tomorrow night” agreed Aragorn, who smiled at the astonished looks upon the faces of Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli and Boromir. They have probably never seen an injured elf before, he thought. Most mortals would take a few weeks to recover from injuries such as those that Legolas received. “Elves recovery quickly from most types of injuries” the man explained. “Do not worry, he will be fine. We will be able to continue on our way soon. Now I believe we should make the best of our stay here and rest whenever possible. There will be very few times on our journey that we will be able to stop for this long”. A short discussion later it was decided that Aragorn would take the first watch as he wanted to keep an eye of Legolas for a little while longer, Sam would take the last so he would be able to get a start on the evening meal, that Boromir would take the second and Gimli the third.

“You all look worn out” said Gimli looking toward where all four of the hobbits were huddled together near the fire. “You should get ready for sleep as the sooner you do the more time you will have to before having to get up again”. Acknowledging the dwarf’s words, the hobbits rose to find their respective packs and blankets. “I think I could sleep for a week after the events of today, first all that walking and then attacking trees!” announced Pippin as he went, shivering at the thought of being stuck inside a tree. The others around him also shivered at the hobbit’s words, all thinking about the events of today. After a final glance at the sleeping elf, everyone beside Aragorn settled down to rest. Each hoped that by the time evening came there would be signs indicating that their friend was on his way to recovery.

                                                                      

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

The sun was just beginning to disappear under the branches of the surrounding trees and yet Legolas had not showed any signs of waking. The hobbits were beginning to worry that something was wrong. However Aragorn assured them that Legolas’ lack of response was just part of Elvish healing. “His body uses much of its energy to heal his injuries. That is why he shows no response when you try to wake them. It is one of the reasons why elves can heal so quickly, their body directs energy to the places that need it most and limits it to places that do not require it”. Boromir, who had been listening in on the hobbits’ concerned conversation, now asked “That may be good when they are in a safe place to recover, but what happens when they are in danger or alone? It would be no good for them to put all their energy into healing, only to be attacked while doing so”

“Alone an injured elf would be much more susceptible to attack” Aragorn agreed. “However they would also be much more alert than what Legolas is at the moment and would be able to sense if danger approached. The fact the Legolas is in such a deep healing sleep shows that he trusts us to keep him safe while he focuses nearly all his energy into recovering quickly”. Pippin looked at the elf in amazement. “He trusts us? All of us? He has not known many of us for very long. It has not even been two weeks since we left Rivendell!” he asked in astonishment.

“He has lived longer than all of us, save Gandalf. He has meet many kinds of people during that time, both good and bad. He knows whom he can rely on and trust” replied the ranger kindly “I would trust you with my life Pippin, as I would any member of this fellowship. I know that Legolas would as well.” Pippin smiled at that. He liked that someone would trust him that much. He was so use to having other people trying to protect him he hardly knew if he could be trusted with his own life, let alone someone else’s.  
Satisfied that Legolas was not in any danger the Hobbits returned to fire and began organising their evening meal. Merry, Pippin and Boromir soon left to scout for more fire wood, while Gandalf took over Sam’s watch so that he and Frodo could concentrate on food preparation. Passing by the still sleeping dwarf, Aragorn moved to get his pack where he kept his healing supplies. He was certain that the elf would wake up soon and he wanted to have a healing tea ready for when he awoke.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Aragorn’s prediction proved to be true once again and it was not long after the company had finished eating their evening meal that they heard a small cough from the back of cave announcing that the elf was returning to the waking world. The ranger moved quickly towards his friend in hope of keeping him calm and preventing another coughing spasm from occurring. As he approached he was glad to see that the elf’s hands and legs were moving once more suggesting that whatever toxin the Elder oak had caused Legolas to ingest was beginning to wear off. However the elf’s breathing which had been slow and even while he had been asleep was now becoming rapid and painful sounding. “It’s okay, mellon nin” he said softly to the elf as he knelt down beside him “Just breath slowly and you will be fine” He repeated his instructions several times and was pleased to see the elf’s breathing become more regular and even. 

Slowly the elf’s eyes began to open and Aragorn helped him to sit up next to the cave wall in hope that it would help to improve the elf’s breathing even more. “Estel?” a painful, shaky voice spoke, most unlike that of Legolas’ normally graceful, flowing one. “I’m here Legolas” said Aragorn as he watched his friend’s still partly glazed eyes slowly become clearer as the elf fully awoke from his healing sleep. He must have been in a very deep healing sleep for it to take this long to fully awake thought the ranger as he turned to sit next to his friend.

“I have never seen you take this long to wake” he said to the elf beside him. “Has the healing sleep helped?” Legolas nodded not wanting to speak any more than what was necessary. “Throat still painful, head and arm not” he managed to say before he was overcome by a small series of coughs. His throat felt painfully dry and rough and even as he attempted to regain control of his breathing, his mind brought up a memory of when he had seen Aragorn get an illness that men called a cold. He had complained of a painful throat at the time, but Legolas had not believed that it was a bad as the ranger had claimed it to be. Now however, if it had been as bad as what he was experiencing then he promised to never doubt the ranger again. After what seemed like an eternally the coughing subsided and he was able to once again focus on his surroundings. 

The first thing he saw was a cup being held out towards him by Aragorn. “Drink this” the ranger said “It will help”. Reaching to take the cup, he was surprised but also relieved that he could once more move his arms. They still felt weak but it was nothing like the weakness that he felt when he had first awoken. “The toxin seems to be almost gone” imparted Aragorn once again seeming to read his mind. “Your strength will return in time. Luckily the toxin has not hindered your healing ability. You should be almost recovered by tomorrow evening by this rate”

“That’s good”, he managed to croak in reply. He saw the ranger smile discerningly and wondered what he was thinking. The answer came soon enough as Aragorn continued “Well if one good thing is to come from this, at least you know how I feel when I get a cold. No more of your ‘It can’t be a bad as you say it is” talk. The elf tried to glare at the ranger, but seeing the playful smile of the ranger, instead began to laugh. He stopped quickly as it was much too painful. However seeing the delight on the ranger’s face, he knew that he was on his first steps to a complete recovery. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Aragorn watched as his friend managed to finish the last bit of the healing tea, thankful that the elf seemed to be recovering well. When he had heard the elf attempt to laugh his heart filled with relief. Though he still did not know how the incident had affected the elf mentally, he was sure that he would be able to recover from it in time. The Elvish prince was strong, both physically and mentally and he would overcome the events of the morning. The ranger was sure of it. 

“Do you think that you could manage having sometime to eat?” he asked as he took the empty cup from the elf. “No, not yet” the elf replied, looking sick at the thought of eating. “Are you sure? You should try to eat something. You will need it to recover your strength” the ranger replied hoping that he would be able to convince the recovering elf. From the look Legolas gave him, he guessed that the answer was still a negative one. “Fine” he said in defeat. “However you must eat something before we leave tomorrow evening. Agreed?” “Agreed” the elf replied unenthusiastically, though he was already sounding slightly better than when he had first awoken. 

Aragorn surveyed the elf’s condition, he still looked very weary and pale and his breathing was slightly irregular. However what concerned the ranger the most was the small specks of blood that appeared upon the elf’s lips each time he coughed. He will be fine, he thought to himself trying to contain his distress. His healing hasn’t been effected, just a little while longer and it should stop. 

Aragorn was distracted from his worries by the sound of several small feet approaching. Looking away from the elf he saw four concerned hobbit faces looking down at them. “How are you Legolas? asked Frodo speaking for the rest of the hobbits. Though troubled, they each looked pleased to see that the elf was finally awake. “I’m fine” replied Legolas, though his voice was very husky. It sounded as if his throat was still very sore. The ranger grinned at this answer as it was Legolas’ standard answer to any question that concerned his health, no matter is he is actually unhurt or had a serious stab wound. 

Noticing the disbelieving looks on the hobbit’s faces, Aragorn decided to put their fears to rest. “Truly, he will recover and recover well. He just experiencing a sore throat for first time, much to his displeasure” looking over at the elf with a smirk, who glared at him in return. 

“Oh, sore throats are just terrible” exclaimed Pippin “I had a bad one last winter, it was no fun at all” 

“It’s a pity we have no honey” stated Sam, “It works wonders on sore throats. My gran used to make a lovely honey and lemon tea whenever my sisters and I were ill” 

“Plenty of rest is also important” countered Frodo “If you can’t get honey, then rest and sleep is the next best thing”

“Don’t forget about warmth” piped Merry “Being too cold will never help a sore throat to heal. I’ll go and get another blanket”

Soon the hobbits were bustling about making sure that Legolas would have the ultimate rest. Aragorn watched in fascination as Sam politely, yet somehow forcefully directed the Elvish prince of Mirkwood to lie back down, while Merry searched for more blankets and Pippin dealt with finding the most comfortable pillow. Frodo stood back and managed the small group of hobbits, making sure that everything that could be done was done and in a surprisingly short amount of time Legolas was sleeping peacefully. His eyes were closed once again, which told the ranger that he still had more healing to do. But he knew that with vigilant attentive hobbits nearby the elf would have all the help and support he needed to recover.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

It was quiet when Legolas next awoke and upon opening his eyes he discovered that sunlight was just beginning to filter through the trees and enter the low entrance of their cave indicating to the elf that it was still early morning. He slowly sat up so that he was leaning against the back wall of the cave trying to keep his breathing steady. Though his throat did seem to be better than it had last night, it was still quite sore and it hurt every time he coughed. Turning his mind from his throat he looked to where the other members of the company were sleeping. The hobbits were huddled together at the back of the cave on the other side of the fire pit. Mithrandir was close by to them near the entrance, along with Boromir and Gimli. Aragorn, he noticed, had positioned himself close to where he had been sleeping ready to help him should he be in need. Looking outside into the clearing he could see Bill grazing near to Sam, who he saw was the one keeping watch this morning.

I need to get out of here, he thought, disliking being in the stifled air of the cave. Keeping his injured arm close to his body, he slowly stood making sure to keep his head low so not to hit his head on the low ceiling of the cave. Carefully navigating around his sleeping companions, as he did not want to wake them, he soon reached the rock just outside the cave where Sam was sitting keeping watch.

"Legolas!" Sam cried out, startled to see the elf standing beside him “I didn’t see you. Are you alright? He asked once he had gotten over his shock. “I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t mean to startle you” replied the elf sincerely, smiling down at the hobbit. “I’m fine. I just needed to get out of that cave for a while. No elf should be underground for as long as I have been”. He was glad to find his voice was returning to normal. It still hurt to talk, but it was nothing like it was before. "I understand” the hobbit responded, returning the smile “I would prefer a nice hobbit hole any day. I’m glad that you are getting better. You looked terrible before”

"I am sorry that I worried you all" said Legolas softly as he sat down beside the hobbit.

"It wasn't your fault. That tree was... well it was …” Sam couldn't continue, just the thought of it made him shiver with fear. From the corner of his eye he noticed that the elf also shivered at the memory. "Were you frightened? He asked quietly, looking up at the elf with concern. "I was, very much so" the elf replied as he looked out toward the forest trying not to think about what happened. "I am glad that you were all there to help me. I would not want to think what would have happened if I had been alone"

"We were not the only ones that helped" the hobbit informed the elf "I can't really described what happened, but all of a sudden the surrounding trees started to stir, their roots and branches began to move. They were ... well, it seemed like they were attacking the oak! How is that possible?" Legolas looked down at the hobbit startled. "Did that really happen? I can't remember that part. The younger trees did try to warn me about something when I first approached, though I did not realise that the danger would be from the Elder oak. As for how it was possible for them to move? It does not surprise me, they would have sense what was happening and did what they could to help"

"But, how can they move?" asked Sam looking confused, still unable to understand how it was possible.

"Even I don't know the answer to that" replied Legolas. "I have never seen an entire tree move, through when we, wood elves, move through the forest, the trees will extend or strengthen their branches to help our process." Sam looked up at the elf in amazement.

Legolas laughed softly at the hobbit's astonishment. For him it was something that just happened he had never questioned it but having spent the last two weeks among a range of mortals he had come to realise that they did not see the world the same as he did. Playfully seeking the need to surprise the hobbit further he revealed “Do you know that there are ancient beings called Ents. They look just like a tree but can move just as easy as us. The can even talk as we do. They are tree shepherds. They tend to and even move entire forests” He laughed again as Sam's jaw dropped even lower. "It would be my dream to meet one of them" he declared springing to his feet feeling better than he had since the attack. With a final smile he began to move towards the trees.

Sam had only just recovered from his amazement at the thought of trees which could walk and talk when he noticed the elf enter the surrounding forest. “Wait! Where are you going? He asked as stood up and followed the elf. "I'm just going for a walk" replied the elf turning to face the hobbit at the edge of the forest. “I feel the need to stretch my legs”. “Are you well enough? Sam inquired worriedly “Should you be going alone? I will go and wake Strider if you want”. “No there is no need to wake him. Let him rest. I will be fine. I will not be long” the elf replied, before he disappeared among the trees.

                                                                                                         

As Sam returned to the rock where he had been sitting he thought about how the elf had acted. He still was uncertain about being around the elf, any elf still made him nervous. They had so much natural grace and beauty. Sam had only recently been able to talk to Legolas without stuttering with nervousness. However he was sure that the elf was only acting that he was okay, he still looked weary and his voice had not yet returned to normal. I don’t think that he should be going into the forest alone. He hasn’t even got his weapons with him.

Something about his last thought troubled him, yet he could not think what it was immediately. Then he realised, as he had watched Legolas turn and enter the forest he had seen something hidden along the splint of the elf’s broken arm. I’m certain that it was something white. Could it have been one of his long white knives? Sam questioned. He was almost certain that it was. Looking up at the direction that the elf had gone he realised something else. He’s going back to where we came from yesterday, he is heading back to the Elder oak! Making a decision he stood up and headed into the cave to go wake Aragorn.

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

“Strider”.

The ranger quickly awoke as he sensed someone moving nearby. Sitting up he saw Sam stepping carefully towards him. “What is wrong Sam?” he asked even as he started to scan the cave for danger. He spotted immediately that Legolas was no longer asleep at the back of the cave. “It is Mr Legolas, sir” revealed Sam as he watched the ranger rise from his blanket and buckled on his sword. “I’m worried for him”. Aragorn motioned for the hobbit to follow him as he moved towards the entrance of the cave. He didn’t want their talk to wake up the others, though as he passed the wizard he saw concerned eyes looking out at them. He shook his head slightly, indicating that there was no immediate danger. The wizard seemed to understand and did not rise to follow them.

On reaching the cave opening he turned towards the following hobbit and asked “Where did he go, Sam? Sam pointed towards the trail leading to where they had come from the previous morning. “He went that way, back where that … that tree was. He only said that he was going for a walk and that he would be back soon. But I don’t know; he didn’t seem right. He …” Sam’s voice drifted off as he tried to explain what he had felt. “It’s okay Sam” Aragorn said reassuringly, “I understand. Did he have any of his weapons with him?” “He had one of his knives with him, at least I think he did” replied Sam. “He will be okay, won’t he?”

“He knows his way in the woods, he will be fine” responded the ranger. As he continued speaking he began to walk towards the trees “Though I will follow him just to make sure”. He noticed that Sam had started to follow him and said “Stay here and continue the watch. The others will be waking soon” Pausing to look at the hobbit, who had turn to go back to the cave, Aragorn called to him and said “and Sam, thank you for waking me, you made the right decision”. He smiled as he saw the gardeners’ expression changed from one of worry to one of pride. “Don’t worry” he called once more as he disappeared amongst the trees “Legolas will be fine”. The last statement was more for him than for the hobbit. He just hoped that his words would prove true.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

As he walked alone under the eaves of the forest Legolas was thankful to be out of the cave and back in the fresh air and sunlight. He listened to the trees around him and found that the Taurë song was just as strong as it had been the previous day. They were still singing of their joy at having an elf among them once again. However, today he found that he could not enjoy their song as he had yesterday. The usually flowing music pounded upon his mind as if seeking a way to enter further and it seemed as if the memories of yesterday’s events were being drawn forward in this mind. What happened wasn’t the trees fault, they warned me of the danger; it was I that did not listen, he thought to himself trying to make sense of how he felt about what had happened to him. But the Elder oak is also a tree, why did it attack me. If one tree has attacked me; does that mean I should not trust any others? He questioned.

The memories of the attack raced through his mind and he could once again feel the rough bark of the oak upon his fingertips, the feeling when it seemed to just dissolve around his skin, and the pressure as it pulled him into its core. To become a part of a tree as the elf he had felt trapped next to him had been. What would that be like? Would he continue to know who he was, who he had been, or would his mind just disappear? Would it have been as bad as he imagined it to be? To become a part of forest, to become a part of Taurë song? Would that be bad? Maybe it would be better that way. Maybe the Elder was trying to help him, help him to become more than what he was. He should go back to it …

Legolas stopped suddenly. 

Where had those thoughts come from? This isn’t what I believe. I am an elf, a wood elf. I have my own place in the weaves of Arda’s music. I will always trust the trees, I have always done so and I will always continue so. One incident will not change that. So what was trying to convince me otherwise? The Elder was evil, it was wrong; I’m not going back to it. 

Glancing about he realised just how far he had come from the cave and by the position of the sun he determined that he had been wandering for nearly an hour. It confused him as he had only meant to go for a small walk, just as he had told Sam and usually he would have been aware of how much time had passed. He knew that he wasn’t well enough to be this far from camp, especially alone. He was beginning to feel weary again and he felt slightly out of breath. He looked about again trying to determine which direction he had been going. To his bewilderment he found that he had been heading in the direction of the Elder oak. Why am I going that way? He had not picked a direction when he had set off, but he would have not thought that he would have gone in the direction of something which had attacked him, especially without realising it. I need to head back to the cave; Sam and the others will be worried.

He hesitantly stepped forward, once again heading though the woods. He noticed not long afterwards that his steps were becoming unsteady and his breathing was becoming uneven. I must be wearier than I thought I was. His heart rate increased and he could feel the Taurë song growing stronger within his mind. It was only then that he recognised that something was terribly wrong, something that he could not seem to stop. 

I am still heading in the direction of the Elder oak!

He tried to stop walking, to turn aside, do anything but continue to walk forward, but his body refused to obey. His feet kept moving ever closer to the danger, even as his mind willed them to stop. A single rhythm of the Taurë song coiled around his mind, it strove to prevent him from thinking, from escaping. With horror, he realised that he was now entering he clearing in which the Elder oak stood. The ground around the oak was torn up and pitted with loose soil, broken branches and countless fallen leaves. A few of the surrounding younger trees had fallen or lay broken and dying against their neighbours. The sight of the destruction almost broke whatever spell lay upon the elf and for a moment he was able to stop his movement and his mind completely cleared. 

It’s the Elder oak, he realised its song has been drawing me in, poisoning my mind with thought that I do not believe. He had not recognised its deception when he had come here yesterday or any time before this moment. He had walked plainly into its trap. The younger trees had warned me, yet I did not hear. It is my fault that they now lie broken and dying around me. His heart was heavy with grief at the sacrifice that they had given to save him and in his sorrow the Elder oak renewed its attack. The song whirled around his mind once more and he began to move closer to the oak. He tried to fight back, tried to block the song from his mind, but it proved to be too strong.

He was beginning to lose hope when he suddenly felt something lying next to his broken arm, tucked neatly under the splint. Looking down he discovered that it was one of his long white blades. When did I pick this up? He thought and why had I not realised that I had it until now? He expected that oak’s song had distracted him from noticing the weapon. The oak’s song must have even affected me as far back as the cave, as I do not remember picking it up. He knew that he would normally always carry a weapon while he was in a potentially dangerous area so he must have picked it up automatically. The Elder oak could not prevent such a natural habit, not from so far away. It must have therefore only prevented me from noticing that I was doing so.

He slowly pulled the knife from where it was hidden under the splint, not knowing whether the Elder oak would notice that he knew he had it or not. I must have been partly aware of what was happening, he thought for I must have known that I needed to hide it. As he thought about the powers of the oak he returned his gaze to the tree before him and watched in horror and amazement as the face that he had felt beside him yesterday reappear out of the trunk. It was more terrible than he had ever imagined it to be, he could see the same Elvish features that were upon his own face. The eyes were filled with terror, but the rest of the face screamed of anger and fury. “Return to me elf” the oak cried furiously. “If you join with me you will be greater and more powerful than any who have lived before”

Legolas felt the oak’s spell break within his mind as it filled with repulsion at the idea of being trapped inside the tree. He knew that he would be able to escape from the clearing now. However, he continued to walk ever closer to the Elder as if still trapped by its spell. “You will not escape me this time elf. I am strong and there is no one here to save you” the oak continued. “Join me now and we will become one!”

“Never!” Legolas cried out in answer as he suddenly leaped toward the face upon the tree. Using all of his strength he plunged his knife into the right temple of the elvish face. Even as he did so he felt vines wrap around his wrists pulling him once again into the tree. A dreadful scream sounded throughout the clearing and within his mind, as the Elder oak cried out in anguish and pain as its power was ripped from it and it began to wilt and die.

On opening his eyes, that he had not even realised he had closed, Legolas suddenly found himself to be within inches of the elvish face. He tried to put away but realised that his wrists were firmly encased with the now dying tree. The terrified eyes of the elvish face looked back at him for only a moment before they began to glaze over and turn white. With one final agonising cry, the Elder oak fell silent. Its song was gone. Its long extended life had finally come to an end. 

Trying to get his heart rate and breathing to return to normal, Legolas closed his eyes and imagined being back within the halls of his home in Mirkwood. Sitting within the family dining room debating with his eldest brother about the merits of using oak arrows over ash ones, with his middle brother joining in each time the debate seemed like it was fading. His sister-in-law watching on with a frown, showing her dislike of the discussing the defence of the realm within the family wing of the stronghold. Watching over them all would be Adar, silently observing from his chair near the fire, never joining in on their discussion, but chuckling once in a while whenever he heard one of them winning an argument. With these imagines within his mind, his breathing began to slow. However the vision vanished abruptly when his nose suddenly filled with a revolting smell. Quickly reopening his eyes he was met with the dreadful sight of the elvish face disintegrating before him. The skin had begun to rot and slide from the bone. The right cheek tore and fell, revealing the yellowing teeth and pale white of the jaw bone beneath it. With a pop, the left eye burst from its socket and dangled from a single cord. 

Bile began to rise within the elf’s throat and he fought to keep it down. I need to get away from here. He once again tried to break free from the bark covering his wrists, but they were firmly held within the now dead oak. A squelching sound diverted his attention back to the face, just in time for him to watch as half of it collapsed and fell to the ground near his feet releasing a cascade of brain matter in its wake. Stilling his movements the elf closed his eyes and turned his face away from the truck of the oak. Please someone find me, he pleaded. I just want to return to the rest of the fellowship. I want to get away from here.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Tracking an elf though a forest was difficult, near impossible, even for a ranger. However Aragorn had lived with elves for most of his life and had been friends with Legolas for many decades, he was certain that he would be able to find him. He had decided to follow the path leading back towards the Elder oak as not only had Sam indicated that Legolas had gone that way, but he also had a feeling that the surrounding trees were directing him in that direction as well. Where are you, my friend? The ranger implored as he peered into the encircling forest.

As he returned his attention to the ground before him he suddenly noticed marks as if someone had been stumbling along. The tracks were only faint, clearly stating that they could have only been made by an elf. With his heart rate quickening he followed the tracks and realised that they were leading him directly to the Elder oak’s clearing. As he got closer, he began to smell a horrible stench. Increasing his speed to a run, he suddenly emerged into the clearing and froze at the sight before him. Legolas was standing next to the oak. The elf’s head was bowed down and his body seemed very tense. Both of the elf’s wrists were infused within the tree, making it impossible for him to move away from what the ranger now realised was the decaying remains of the Elvish face.

Aragorn slowly stepped forward as he called out to his friend unsure of what response he would get. The Elvish prince did not seem to hear him and as he got closer, Aragorn could see that he was only a step away from full blown panic. His jaw was firmly clenched and his breathing was rapid. His forehead was burrowed as if he was in pain and he was shaking from head to foot. His eyes were tightly closed. Trying to avoid looking at the disintegrating face within the trunk, Aragorn moved so that he was facing his friend. “Legolas” he called softly once more. Again he received no response so he cautiously reached out and touched the elf upon his arm. This time he received an expected, but unwelcomed response.

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic. Legolas’ mind was racing only this one thought. His arms already ached from when he had first tried to escape and the rational side of his brain knew that he would only hurt himself more if he tried to do so again. However he also knew that he was a moment away from losing all control. His body was tensed, his muscles poised ready to escape. His throat ached due to both the previous damage done by the oak as well as his rapid breathing and his jaws were clenched in uncertain hope this would prevent his body’s desire to vomit.

He was so fixed up in trying not to panic that he did not hear the rangers’ approach into the clearing or his worried calls. It was only when he felt a hand upon his arm that he realised that he was not alone. His one train of thought vanished in that moment and he did what he had worked so hard not to do. Panic. He cried out in alarm and his muscles sprang into action. He fought wildly and his left arm flared up in pain as the splint broke and broken bones began to move. His right wrist ached and he could feel blood welling up from his skin as it was rubbed against the coarse bark of the tree. Hands grabbed at his arms trying to hold them still but he continued to struggle. As his eyes were still tightly closed, he did not know who he was fighting and surprisingly his mind would not allow him to open them to find out. Panic was his only thought.

He suddenly found himself being pulled forward, strong arms were wrapped around him and he felt a quiet breath was upon his ear. He struggles lessened as he began to realise that he had been pulled into an embrace. “Legolas, mellon nin” a whisper in his ear called softly to him. Estel! His mind cried in joy Estel had found him! “You are safe. I am here and I will not let anything else harm you”

Even as his mind filled with relief at having been found, his body was close to collapse. The ranger must had sensed his weakening body for he held him tighter and whispered “Hold in there Legolas. You will be okay, just keep your eyes closed and I will get you out of here”

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Aragorn slowly pulled out of the embrace as he felt his Elvish friend began to relax. However he made sure that he kept one hand upon him as he was afraid that the elf may panic again if he felt that he was alone. He slowly moved his hand along the elf’s arm so he could to try and free him from the tree. He paid no attention to the decaying face upon the tree, but the stench of its rotting flesh was becoming overpowering. I need to do this quickly, he thought as he saw Legolas’ jaw clench tighter as the elf fought the urge to vomit.  
Using one hand to remove a small knife from the inside of his boot, the ranger began to cautiously cut through the bark which had encased itself around the elf’s wrists hoping not to cause further injury to the frighten elf. However no matter how careful he was, he still would occasionally cut into the elf’s skin causing both of flinch, one in pain and one in guilt. Finally after what seemed an eternity he broke through the last section of bark and he pulled the elf’s hands free, one hand still clenching the long white knife.

Legolas almost immediately collapsed as his body finally gave into the shock that it had received in the last few hours. However Aragorn quickly grabbed him to stop his fall and all but dragged him across the clearing and leaned him against a young tree which lay fallen upon the ground. He held Legolas he vomited, feeling awful that he could do nothing to help. Since the elf had eaten very little the previous day, there was not much to bring up and soon his body begin to calm down. Aragorn knelt down in front of his friend, placing a hand on either side of the Elvish face. “Legolas?” he asked quietly, not sure if the weary elf would response or not. “Legolas, can you open your eyes?” Slowly the Elvish eyes opened and began to search the clearing. The ranger could tell Legolas was trying to locate the Elder oak. However he held the elf’s head firmly preventing him from doing so. ““No, just look at me. There is no need to look that way. The Elder oak is dead. There is nothing more for you to do” Aragorn did not let go until Legolas had nodded in confirmation. He then moved so that he was sitting next the elf and could also lean back against the fallen tree. “I’m glad that you are safe, mellon nin”

                                                                                              

“Le Hannon Estel” said a weary quiet voice beside him, as its owner laid his head upon the ranger’s shoulder. Aragorn looked down at his friend and saw that his eyes were closed once again but as he checked the elf’s pulse his eyes flicked opened and the elf gave the ranger a weary smile. The ranger was relieved to find that the elf’s breathing had slowed and that his pulse was returning to normal. “Come let me have a look at your arms” he said returning the smile. Taking up the elf’s right hand he gently removed the long white knife from the still clenched fingers and placed it on the grass next the fallen tree. Cursing to himself for not bringing any water or bandages with him, he removed his outer tunic and using his knife tore it into strips. He used these to wrap the elf’s bloody wrists and protect the skin from any further damage. The elf hissed in pain as he carefully realigned the bones of his left arm and re-splinted the area.

“I’m sorry, mellon nin” he said in apology, regretting that he had caused the elf further pain. “Not your fault” the elf managed to reply before being overcome by an episode of small coughs. Helping Legolas to sit up straighter, Aragorn apologised to the elf “I did not think to bring any water. I’m sorry. I should have brought some with me” Once he had gotten his breathing under control once again, the elf replied “Nothing to forgive. You saved me. All that matters” Giving the elf a smile in return, Aragorn stood and looked up at the sun. We have been gone for hours now he thought the others will be getting worried. Glancing down at the Elvish prince he was glad to see that he was already recovering quickly. “Come, we should return to the others. They will be wondering where we have been” He held out his hand for the elf to grab and helped him to his feet. “It is time to leave this evil behind us”

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Once Aragorn had helped him to stand, Legolas found that he was very unsteady on his feet. His entire body was sore and he felt as if he would fall once more. However the ranger kept hold of him until the feeling had passed and soon the elf was able to move without support. As the man bent down to pick up the Elvish white knife, Legolas took one final look around the clearing. He was glad that he could not see the face of the Elder oak from his position, not wanting to have to see the decaying face again, even though he knew that he probably would still see it within his dreams for the next few weeks at least. He did notice that the oaks leaves were already turning brown and had started to fall. It will just be a rotting stump soon Legolas thought. Time will do what it was meant to have done many ages ago. It will decay and younger trees will finally be able to establish within this clearing. “It’s over Legolas” said Aragorn, as he passed the elf his white knife “Let go back to the rest of the Fellowship”. Legolas allowed Aragorn to lead him away from the clearing. He didn’t look back.

After a few minutes of just listening to the now peaceful Taurë song he heard Aragorn begin to speak. “Legolas, why did you go back to the Oak? The man asked concern clearly evident in his voice. “I … I haven’t meant too” the elf relied “I really was only planning on going for a small walk. However I soon found myself drawn towards the Elder and I could not turn back no matter how hard I tried. It was calling to me, putting thoughts in my head, trying to make me believe …”

“What kind of thoughts?” the ranger asked, his face darkening in worry. “That I could not trust the forest anymore, that the Elder was the only tree that I could trust and that if I go to it I would become powerful than any elf had before.” Legolas shivered at the memory.

“But you do not think they way. You have never sought power” Aragorn replied knowingly. Legolas looked toward the man, a smile forming upon his lips. Oh, he knows me so well he thought grateful that he had such a friend. “No, I do not seek power and therefore I knew those thoughts could not be my own. When it said that if it and I combined we would become powerful I knew its spell over me was broken. I could have escaped then. However I couldn’t let it the Elder continue preying on other elves that may someday come this way. It had to be stopped”

“The face … was it still …” Aragorn trailed off not knowing how to say what he wanted to ask. “Was it still an elf?” Legolas questioned. The ranger nodded looking apprehensive at what the answer would be. “No, I could not sense the fëa of the elf. If his body was not able to escape, then he would have faded from this world. That is what I would had done” the elf said sadly at the thought of being forced to leave the world that he loved. Continuing, he described how he felt at having to harm what looked at least to be another elf. “I never thought that I could so easily stab something that looked so much like an elf. However I knew that it was just an image that the Elder oak was using, it was only the bodily remains of the elf, not the fëa that made the elf who he was. It was the oak that I killed, not another elf.”

The elf and ranger continued walking in silence, both thinking about the elf that had been trapped in the tree and whether he would ever know that the Elder oak had finally been destroyed.

After some time, Legolas began to speak again, this time about how he had come to realise that evil can come in many forms. “I have always known that Orcs, spiders and wrags were evil creatures. Every elf instinctually knows this even as an elfling. As we grow and learn we come to recognise that each race: men, dwarves and even elves, have both good and bad individuals within them. Maybe I am still learning, but I have come too realised that why cannot trees be the same as other races. I know that the trees near the fortress of Dol Guldur live within darkness, but they are not truly evil. They will not help us when we journey through them, yet they do not seek to harm us either. However the Elder oak did seek to harm me so maybe its proof that evil can be found within trees, just like evil can be found in most types of beings. It seems as if hobbits are one of the few that are not ever affected by evil” the elf finished contemplatively.

“I don’t know about that” Aragorn said in return to the elf’s last statement. “Bilbo would disagree with you, I think. I seem to remember something about a Sackville-Baggins, though you will have to ask Frodo more about that. I do not know the details. Anyway I believe you to be correct about the other things you said. I have seen many types of evil in this world. However I believe that goodness is even greater. Do not let the thought of one tree darken what you would feel for other trees in the future. Goodness will always win out, even in such time as these.”

“I will listen to you words mellon nin” the elf pledged stopping to turned and face the ranger. “I will continue to trust the forest for I have done so my entire life. I will not let one evil tree stop this. However I now know what to look for when it comes to the darker individuals. I will not be tricked again”. Seeing the determination within his friend’s eyes, the ranger knew that the elf would be alright. He knew that he would likely suffer nightmares from the recent events, as they all would. But the elf would be stronger for it in the end. “I am glad that you are safe, Legolas. I do not want to think about how life would be without you in it” he said truthfully.

“Hannon le, Estel” the elf replied gripping the ranger’s shoulder before turning back to continue with their journey to the rest of the fellowship. As they walked both thought of how one source of evil had been eliminated from Middle Earth. Maybe this was just the beginning of what the fellowship could achieve. It gave them hope for the future.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

They should have been back by now the wizard thought in frustration as he stood at the cave’s entrance and looked out at the surrounding forest. Having risen not long after the ranger had departed their campsite the wizard had gathered from Sam that he and the elf had talked for a while before Legolas had decided to take a walk. Unsure if the elf was well enough to go alone, the hobbit had awoken Aragorn who had now gone to follow the elf and keep him from danger. Those two together, he thought to himself his worry growing stronger. He had known them both for their entire lives and though they had one of the greatest friendships he had ever seen, they still had a knack for running into trouble whenever they were in each other’s company.

Now as he stood watching as the other members of the Fellowship readied their midday meal, he pondered to himself why he had allowed Elrond to convince him that it would be alright having both the ranger and the elf be part of the ring’s party. The half-Elven had never agreed with his theory that those two together would always lead to some kind of trouble and had countered his argument by stating that even if Aragorn and Legolas did ran into danger more often that what one would expect, they had always survived it by working together. Since the fellowship’s journey was already a dangerous one, having the two as members of the company would not cause it any further peril and would likely ensure that they would survive though whatever evils they would uncover. Even the wizard could not argue against that.

Even as he began to think about going to go find the pair, he heard rustling among the undergrowth just to the right of the cave. Picking up his staff, the wizard turned to meet the potential threat when Aragorn and Legolas emerged from the specific spot. Both were softly laughing over some joke or memory, even as the weary looking elf leaned against the man for support. Gandalf immediately noticed the strips of fabric wrapped around the elf’s wrist and hands and studying the rest of the elf, he discerned that through the elf was obviously exhausted, he was looking more peaceful than he had been since the attack. The ranger too was also looking a lot happier.

“Where have you two been?” he asked as man and elf approached the Fellowship’s cave. The remaining members of the company had now stirred from their tasks as they too hoped to find out where their companions had been, for they too had been worried. “I am sorry Mithrandir” the elf answered, his voice sounding rough and dry. “My walk took longer than I had imagined” he managed to say before he began to cough harshly and was unable to continue. Aragorn held the elf in support as he explained that the elf had walked further than he had meant to. “I luckily happened to come upon him before he was too exhausted. We returned as quickly as we could” he finished.

Gandalf could sense that there was more to the story than they were letting on and he looked knowingly at the ranger who returned his look with a nod ensuring him that he would get the full story once the rest of the fellowship had dispersed and the elf had been tended too. “You, my dear prince, should rest” the wizard said to the elf “We will be leaving this place once evening falls and I would wish you well enough to continue walking throughout the night. The rest of us will take the midday meal and then rest as well. There will be few times during this journey where we will be able to halt this long”. He watched as the others returned to their tasks and the ranger lead the elf towards the back of the cave. The prince must be weary. He is not protesting about being underground as he usually would, he thought as he wondered at what had happened out in the forest. I will need to speak to Aragorn once he had seen to Legolas, he decided.

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

Once Legolas was comfortably settled on the blankets at the back of the cave, Frodo and Sam approach each carrying a bowl. “Here Legolas sir” said Sam, as he held out his bowl towards the elf “It sounds as if you might like some water”. The elf smiled at the hobbit in thanks as he took the bowl from the hobbit. His throat was very sore and as he quenched his thirst the water felt good on his parched throat. “Thank you, Sam” he managed to say once he had finished. “I am sorry that I caused you distress. I had not meant to wander so far” “Oh no sir, it no problem. I’m just glad that you are safe” the hobbit replied, happy that the elf already looking much better.

Next Frodo held out his bowl which was also filled with water. “I thought that you might need this to tend to any wounds” the hobbit said as he passed the bowl to Aragorn. “Thank you, Frodo” said the man as he took the bowl. He wasn’t surprised that the others had picked up on the injuries that could be seen of the elf’s wrists, even though they were wrapped, blood was evident on the bandages. Settling down next to the elf he unwrapped the fabric and carefully began to clean the cuts and grazes. They were already beginning to heal. Deciding that they would be okay left uncovered, he examined the splint on the elf’s left arm to ensure that it was still secure. Finally he checked the elf’s previously injured cracked ribs and sprained wrist for any further damage.

“You are healing well, mellon nin.” He said to the elf, once he confirmed that everything was healing the way it should be. “You should have no problem with tonight’s journey if you rest until then”. He helped Legolas lay down before continuing. “However before we leave tonight, I want you to have something to eat”. The elf did not look too pleased at the thought of eating, but as he started to speak, Sam announced that he would ensure that there would be something easy for the elf to eat tonight. Seeing the kindness in the hobbits’ eyes, Legolas decided that eating might be good. “Thank you Sam” he said gratefully as he settled down to sleep. It was not long before he was following the path of dreams.

Once Aragorn and the hobbits were sure that the elf was sleeping peacefully, Sam and Frodo left to help Boromir finish preparing their midday meal. With one final check, the ranger rose to seek Gandalf as he was sure that the wizard would have questions for him.

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

The sun had just fallen and darkness had begun to creep though the forest once more, when Legolas began to wake. Focusing his eyes out of their sleeping glaze, he saw that the others were preparing to leave, packing bags, loading up Bill, putting out the fire and organising food for the nights’ journey. As he sat up he saw Aragorn approaching with a bowl of what he was sure would be food. As the ranger knelt before him he found that his theory was correct, it was a bowl of vegetable broth. “Here” said the man, passing the bowl to the elf. Looking at the broth before him, Legolas wasn’t sure if he was hungry or not. However deciding that the ranger would not allow him not to eat he had a taste and found that it was wonderful. Sam you are amazing, he thought as he continued to eat. How the hobbit could make something so good out of the few ingredients they had always amazed him.

Once he finished eating and Aragorn had finished checking his health, the ranger helped him pack up the blankets and handed him his weapons. He knew that he would not be able to use his bow for another couple of days. However it was good to have it back and his knives would serve him just as well until he was able to use the bow again. Exiting the cave he was met by the delighted faces of the rest of the fellowship. It even seemed like Gimli was relieved to see him up and about once more. “Now that we are all ready, we shall proceed onwards” said the wizard once everyone had ensemble. “We shall leave the events of the last few days behind us and in a weeks’ time shall be passing through the Misty Mountains and onwards to our journeys’ end”. Leading the way, Gandalf entered the forest, followed by the steady tread of the dwarf, the heavy boots of the Gondorian, the quiet patter of hobbits, the clink of Bill’s shoes, the careful steps of the ranger and finally the light footfalls of an elf.

                                                                                         

After a couple of miles of walking in silence, Aragorn slowed down so that he was walking side by side with his friend. “I was meaning to ask you something before all this began” he said indicating the events of the last few days by pointing to the elf’s injuries. “What was it?” the elf asked curiously. “The song” the ranger replied “the song of the forest, is it as splendid here as I imagine it to be?” The ranger was startled to hear laughter ring out beside him from the elf. Looking at the elf with astonishment, the man wondered what he had said to cause such an outburst. “I’m sorry, Aragorn” said the elf once he had regained some resemblance of control. Laughing was still painful, but Legolas still felt that it had been good to do so. “It’s just that I was thinking of the Taurë song when this all began as well. I was wondering what each member of our company would think of it, if they could hear it”.

Aragorn was about to reply when he was interrupted by Merry, who had been listening to their conservation having been walking just in front of the pair. “What is a Taurë song?” he asked turning to look at those behind him, causing the other hobbits to slow and listen in as well. “It’s the song of the trees” the elf replied “they sing tonight of the joy of being under a beautiful starlit night”. “Trees sing?” Pippin asked in wonder as he looked up at the surround trees. “The trees song is only one fragment of the music of Ainur. Every creature plays its own part in the music, every tree, rock, star, even you hobbits have a unique song” the elf explained joyfully. “And you can hear it?” asked Sam questionably to the elf. “Yes, all elves can hear the music of Ainur” the elf replied, eyes shining as he watched the astonished faces of the hobbits.

Frodo turned towards Aragorn with an inquiring look “Are you able to hear it Strider?” he asked. “No, regrettably I cannot. No moral can. However I can feel its presence within the trees, it can tell me where a threat is or where there is a safe place to rest nearby. Even you hobbits can learn to feel its presence if you only try. It is a good skill to have” the ranger voiced. “I would like that” said Merry, agreeing with the ranger that it would be good to learn. “Are you able to sing the song to us?” he asked the elf wanting to hear what the song sounded like.

“I am able to sing some of the Taurë song, though it is not will not to the same as what I can hear when I listen to the trees” explained the elf. “However I fear I will not be able to do so until I have healed from my injuries” he said with regret, as he took in the disappointed faces of the hobbits. Hoping to raise their spirits, he indicated towards the front of the group. “I believe that someone else might have some knowledge of the Taurë song.” The hobbits looked at the elf in confusion, before Frodo figured out what the elf had meant. “Do you mean to say that Gandalf can hear the song as well? He asked. “I do not know for sure” answered the elf “as I never got the chance to ask. Why do you not go up and speak to him. He may tell you if you ask nicely?”

The hobbits quickly looked at one another, before speeding up to get to the head of the line where Gandalf was walking next to Gimli. Legolas watched in amusement as even Aragorn picked up his pace eager to find out what the wizard would say. From the back of the pack, Legolas watched as the hobbits, a ranger, a Gondorian captain and a dwarf crowed around the wizard seeking to hear his knowledge of the Taurë song. As he watched, he thought back to the events of the last couple of days and what he had learnt from them. On this quest, I know that I will face many types of evils. I have already defeated one of them. They may get stronger as we get nearer to our goal, but I know that they can be beaten. The Elder oak was just the start, but with hope and friendship we shall overcome the darkness and once again the world will be at peace.

Fin


End file.
